1. Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to a surgical aimer, and more particularly, to a surgical aimer having a handle configured to allow a surgeon the option of an in-line or pistol grip aimer position during a ligament reconstruction procedure.
2. Related Art
When a ligament or tendon becomes detached from the bone, surgery is usually required to re-secure the ligament or tendon. Often a substitute ligament or graft is attached to the bone to facilitate re-growth and permanent attachment. The reattachment procedure involves drilling of a graft tunnel between two bones, for example, the tibia and the femur.
To achieve optimal results, it is important that the graft tunnel be drilled at a particular angle and location through the tibia and femur. Ordinarily an incision is made to access the proper area for drilling a tunnel through the tibia. A guide pin is placed through the incision and driven into the tibia. A drill is then placed over and guided by the guide pin during the drilling of the graft tunnel through the tibia.
A problem arises in locating the proper position for drilling the graft tunnel in the femur. For proper alignment of a drill guide for drilling a graft tunnel in a femur, an endoscopic drill guide including a shaft with an offset hook has been used. These drill guides allow for in-line and pistol grip positioning of the shaft relative to the handle, but the mechanisms for mounting and locking of the shaft are cumbersome.
An endoscopic drill guide that allows for easy mounting and locking of the shaft, in either an in-line or pistol grip position, is needed.